


My Neighbour Metal (Metal sonic x child!reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm nervous, Reader is a Child, Reader-Insert, Short, Short Dabble, based off the anime movie, english isn't my best, first fanfic post woooo, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: my first post aaaaaaaaaaathis short fic is semi-based off a dream I had and the anime movie; my neighbor totoro of course.you,the reader are stuck at a bus station while waiting you meet a certain blue robot...





	My Neighbour Metal (Metal sonic x child!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic i'm kinda nervous sorry..Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> i'm planning to post more fanfic in the furture!

The harsh rain poured relentlessly as awaited for your bus to pick you up.The stop didn't have any roof or shelter so you were stuck in the rain ,at least you had your raincoat but even then you where still wet.

You looked at each side of road only to be greeted with cold darkness as you rubbed your hands to keep yourself warm,you wished you had a umbrella with you right about now.

As you continue with that train of thought,a dark blue umbrella popped out of nowhere,you were both frighten and pleased about the coincidence you had.You turned around to see a robot,not just any robot it appeared to be a hedgehog,you thought at least you never really paid attention at school.

The blue robot turned its gaze to you with it's red pupil eyes in which you quickly turned you head to the road again only to be greeted with mud and rain.

After a few awkward minutes the blue robot spoke up.

"What are you doing in the rain,Child?" It said.

It's voice kinda caught you off guard it was quite a masculine deep and well,robotic voice but didn't seem to sound threatening.

"I-I'm waiting for my bus" you stuttered as you look at him from the corner of your eyes.

"I see.."he said looking at the road before looking back at you"is this your only source of transportation?"

"Well,yes for now at least,my mom working late" you mumbled as you scratch the back of your head,should you really be telling this to a robot?

The robotic hedgehog made a soft hum before looking back at the road.

You looked at the blue robot who looked almost sharp and all pointy but despite this, his posture is somewhat relaxed which calmed you down a little.you noticed that he was getting wet while you had most of the protection,which made you concern about the robot rusting.

"Um m-mister are y-you sure you don't n-need your u-umbrella?"you stuttered in a concerned tone.

"Negative" he replied still looking at the road the rain dripping off him like it was nothing "I am made of stainless steel which makes me waterproof"

"Besides your safety is more important than mine"

You smiled,even though you just met the robot he seem protective over you.

"Thank you mister" you giggled.

"Please,call me Metal" metal replied"but what is your name,Child?"

"(Y/n)"you said with a smile.

"It's quite a lovely name (y/n)" he replied.

You giggled as you were having a great time with Metal you couldn't wait to get home and tell your mom. 

The rain continued to pour and the temperature dropped drastically as you continue to ask questions like any curious child would,like how are robots born?do robots eat?can robots do maths??all these questions he answered truthfully even if you didn’t understand half of it.

Soon a faint glow in the distance suddenly grew closer and brighter and came to an obvious realisation that you bus was here,the two of you watched as the bus slowly rolled its way towards you,opening its doors.

"I..guess it's goodbye.."you said sadly looking at the doors."will I ever see you again?"

"The chances of seeing each other again is 10%" he replied "but you should take this"

Metal kneels down towards handing out his umbrella,you were quiet hesitant about taking it but you did anyway feeling his cold metal hands against yours.

You looked at the umbrella then back at Metal before hugging the cold robot,Metal seemed unsure at that point if time but he returned the hug back.

You quickly dashed into the bus,your raincoat and umbrella dripping onto the ground,sitting down you looked out the window to see Metal standing there in the pouring rain,you waved to his as the bus pulled its way back into the main road.

Metal watched as the bus road off,its headlights glowing dimmer each second.

To which Metal waved back.


End file.
